


Muggle Kink  | Lucius Malfoy x Reader

by chubbyreaderchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Hate, Hot, Kink, Love, Romance, Smut, muggle, sex-slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyreaderchan/pseuds/chubbyreaderchan
Summary: Lucius learns that he doesn't hate muggles completely.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius grumbled at the sight of the Weasleys inside the bookstore. Such filthy and disgraceful wizards. His eyes narrowed noticing whom he assumed was the mudblood Granger and her muggle family talking excitedly to Arthur Weasley. He was sure it was about something as ridiculous as muggle toys and gadgets. His eyes looked over each of the Granger family in disgust that was until he was the face of a slightly younger woman. His eyebrow raised a bit. She was a lovely looking young woman. She was clearly not school-aged but still much younger than himself. Something twitched inside him when he watched her move in her fairly tight muggle clothes. Her voice was loud over the crowd, as she excitedly talked about who cares what.

“Disgusting” his son’s voice spoke from beside him. Clearly assuming his father’s stares were in disgust, not fascination. “Muggles in Flourish and Blotts. The Ministry should have the mudbloods arrested for exposing our world” young Draco stated, clearly repeating something Lucius had once said.

Lucius nodded and smirked the signature Malfoy smirk. He moved through the crowd with ease to retrieve the books he pre-ordered for his son, except for once he had to pass the Granger family. Clearly they did not have the fear that most wizards had for him and he actually had to press his body against the strange young muggle. He grunted slightly in annoyance, but a primal part of his mind recognized how delightfully soft her curves were as he moved past.

“Oh! My apologies!” She jumped, clearly feeling his body against her own. (Eye color) stared up at him and he frowned. Her face was quite pretty and a shy smile played at her lips as well as a slight flush to her cheeks.

“(Y/n)” Hermione’s voice spoke, noticing Draco and adding two and two. “I wouldn’t speak to them… They have a hatred for our kind” she glared at the two Malfoys.

“You must be Hermione Granger” Lucius said acknowledging the young girl. “And your muggle family, I presume” he faked interest. “Mother… Father and… Sister?”

“Cousin…” (Y/n) corrected. “but might as well be a sister” she smiled a bit. He could tell that she was looking him over, hell she barely looked away since seeing him.

“I see” he sneered slightly, but his thoughts popped some fairly sexual themes into his head about the girl. Mainly de-clothed and over his knee. He cleared his throat. He pulled he cloak slightly as he reached forward to grab the book in the Weasley girls cauldron. “I see you are associating with muggles, Arthur.” Lucius gave a dark glare at the man.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that?” (Y/n) spoke up. “It’s not like we asked to be born this way” she frowned. An eyebrow raised at the Granger and his mind went back to seeing her in x-rated positions, like on her knees. That he could live with. A smug grin appeared on his lips, enjoying her feisty attitude. It truly helped his internal fantasy.

“I suppose not.” He moved again. “See you at work” he hissed at the older Weasley. This time he pushed passed the Granger as he left, he purposefully rubbed against her, feeling her curves more carefully. His voice was low in her ear. “If you aren’t careful, I may have to punish you for your insolence” he squeezes her ass slightly. Her cheeks turned red and she blushed.

Perhaps he could understand the muggle fascination.


	2. Under The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally filling his fantasy

__________________________________  
It had been about three months since Draco went back to school for his second year at Hogwarts. Not that it changed much as Lucius and his wife were arguing straight into the night. He couldn’t handle hearing his wife nag him about this and that so he just left. He walked fairly aimlessly and found himself in a muggle neighborhood. Great. He huffed in annoyance, pulling his cloak tight as a fall chill beat at him. He glanced at a pub, trying to decide if warmth was worth the air around muggles.

The thought was made up for him when he saw that Granger girl from the book shop sitting alone eating and what on Earth was she looking at? It didn’t matter, some muggle toy. What did matter is she was wearing a short skirt and a button-down top, that was sexy but the thing that truly set him aflame was the long stockings she wore he imagines went up to the highest part of her thigh.

He turned the nob and walked in confidently. A few people glanced over at him, he was clearly dressed a bit strange but most of them were busy with their own lives to notice. Hell, even she did not notice him until he sat down next to her as close as he could in the booth. A shocked gasp escaped her as she felt a warm body.

“You!” She half-shouted, and narrowed her eyes. “What, aren’t you to good to be in a place like this?” She glared at him.

“That is none of your business.” He glared down at her, filthy thoughts clouded his mind. He cleared his throat. He couldn’t think like this, but just barely knowing her his body was running on pure primal instinct for her delicious body. His thoughts were paused as a barmaid came over.

“What’ll ya have?” She asked dully. He sneered at her. “I don’t need anything”

The lady rolled her eyes. “Ya gotta buy. If ya don’t I’ll kick ya out to the cold.” He growled. “Well, you don’t want the money I do have–” (Y/n) interrupted him. “He’ll have a whiskey. A good one. Put it on my bill. Thanks” she smiled kindly. As a waitress herself, she understood.

The woman nodded and walked off. Lucius glared at her again and placed a firm hand on her leg. “Don’t speak for me again, you filthy muggle”

Her heart raced as his hand just so happened to move her skirt up. His grip tightened, moving up and under her skirt.

“I told you the next time I had you act this way towards me it wasn’t going to end well for you.” Her breathing became heavy. A blush burst on her face as she knew something he may not have known.

The week before on a drunken dare with her girlfriends, she was dared to go without underwear for two weeks in exchange for the next shot. They were all drunk. Really drunk but she followed the dare otherwise she’d have to pay back the full night to her friends. Yeah, she was not smart sometimes.

“Stop that” she hissed out. He smirked. “I don’t take orders from a muggle” he glared. His hand was now completely under her skirt now. Fingertips were just brushing against her mound. A dark chuckle escaped him.

“Do all muggles not wear panties while wearing skirts?” He was now running a single finger against her slit. “Mmm… You must not hate me that much” he whispered, leaving a soft kiss against her ear. “You are already so ready for me.” He's wanted to take her right here on the table in front of all the muggles but refrained. It would not have looked good for the Ministry, his marriage and his reputation. The barmaid placed a whiskey lazily down and walked off not even caring about the two.

His fingers spread her folds and his middle began rubbing in circles on her nub. Fuck, it felt so good that she didn’t even care if he was an asshole. He was damn sexy and she was in a year dry spell herself. A little moan escaped her as he finally pushed a finger into her hole. She leaned closer to him as she got closer to falling over the edge but then he stopped, pulling his hand out from her skirt. He had an evil sort of grin and ran his wet fingers against her lips. He forced them into his mouth.

“Suck” he commanded at a whisper. “Now… If you want to continue… You must agree to something.” He nipped at her ear. “You will take me to your home. Any time I show up at your home, I will have my way. I will use you like the trash you are” he huffed. His other hand gripped hers. He leads it to his very hard and clothed cock. “I know you want this, don’t you?” She nodded weakly, still licking her own juices off of his finger. He removed them and smirked. She placed down her payment on the table and then some.

Quickly he followed after her and towards her homely car. He sneered but got into the passenger side anyway. He was to arouse to not go with her and fuck her until she couldn’t move.

He was infact greatly annoyed at how long it took for them to get to her flat. So long he snatched one of her hands away from the wheel and freed his hard cock.

He spat on her hand and put her hand firmly on his throbbing cock.

“Rub” he commanded, her hand moved up and down his thick and long member. Her eyes only glancing once in a while over to take a peek at his glorious shaft. Just as he was getting ready to blow she pulled away. That pissed him off until he noticed that they were now parked in front of a flat. Hurriedly he stuffed himself away and ran up the stairs. She fumbled with her keys but he simply used his wand to unlock the door.

“Move” he commanded, pushing her threw the door. He instantly pushed her down on her couch. He pulled his aching cock out. He straddled he just so his cock lined up with her soft lips. She knew exactly what he wanted. Her tongue darted out and began licking the tip teasingly. Lucius frowned. He was the one to do the teasing. Without warning he shoved his cock down her throat, causing a soft gag. He moaned rocking his hips against her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut enjoying his flavor. He smirked.

He gripped his cane and lifted her skirt. He rubbed the sculpted snake against her. The cool metal made her gasp only to take him that much deeper. Lucius smirked before finally taking his cock from her mouth.

“Disrobe” he stated moving to stand.

She unbuttoned her shirt and took off her bra. He licked his lips at the sight. He wanted to bite them and abuse them.

“Wait.” He mused. “Leave the skirt and stockings,” Lucius smirked widened as she did as told. His wife was never so good. He removed his own clothes before sitting down on the couch. He grabbed her roughly and laid her into his lap. He smacked her ass hard.

“Nasty muggle” he hissed. “Never speak down to me” he smacked again. Smack after smack began to be just a touch rougher than the last. Her ass was bright red and sore. “Stand” he demanded. Once again he moved her. Now she was facing against the back of the couch with her legs spread and ass wide open for him. He knelt down and began licking her folds.

“So wet, little dirty muggle. You truly are beneath me?” He nipped at her clit finally moving behind her where he inserts his throbbing member into her. He didn’t go slow. He was hard as rough from the start, pinching her nipples hard and making her scream. “Call me master” he demanded.

“Yes, master!” She squeaked at the deatheater. “Louder. I want your neighbors to hear how much of a dirty slut muggle you are”

“Yes, master Malfoy! Fuck!” She helped as he smacked her as again. “Mmm. Good girl,” he cooed. His fingers began to rub her nipples gently. This change in sensation sent her over the edge.

“Did I say you could cum?” He hissed, smacking her cheeks still no sign of him stopping. She moaned. “No”

He growled. “No, what?”

“No, sir!” She yelped and she felt the cold staff now against her throbbing clit again. He moved it up and placed it into her mouth. He forced her to suck on it as he speeds up and used her. He grunted out loud. Cum burst from him and filled her hole. Shit. He kept cumming filling her. He sighed and rubbed her clit again before pulling out to admire her wetness.

“Good muggle”


End file.
